Bleeding Angels
by EternalDarkness'nRandomness007
Summary: Xover with House M.D. not in the section 'cuz no one looks there, will change it later! T for language! What happens when Angel is suffering severe wounds and has to be taken to hospital. How will Max be against Dr. House. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I know what you're thinking. **_**Another **_**fanfic! How will she keep up with all of them!? The answer is I will probably update each one only one or two time a week, maybe twice over the weekend, anyways this is a crossover with House M.D but I haven't put it into the crossover section because no-one ever reads that. I will put it in the section later, Promise. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Uh… nope…**

Another Eraser fight, we had won _again_. We were pretty badly scratched up but nothing too bad, I hoped.

"Right, you guys alright?" I asked my flock.

"Uh huh." gasped Nudge, still recovering from a blow to the windpipe, I rubbed up and down her back.

"Well, bloody nose, but other than that I'm good." replied Iggy, he sat down on the soft grass, which would have been lovely if it wasn't for all the Eraser parts strewn across it. I handed him a tissue.

"I'm okay. Just need a band aid for my arm." called Gazzy from a few yards away. I looked at his arm and winced, it had a nasty gash all the way along it. He poked it and grimaced in pain, "Scratch that, maybe a few stitches."

I walked over to Gazzy and pulled the first-aid kit out of my back-pack. I rummaged for the needle and thread and the antibiotic wipes. I disinfected the wound and started stitching, Gazzy winced a few times but didn't make a sound. I pulled him into a hug.

"Well done Gaz." I praised. " Now, Fang, Ange, you okay?"

Fang nodded, but Angel was no-where to be seen.

"Ange!" I called, standing up, looking around the barren land trying to see her.

"Angel! Where are you?" yelled Fang, cupping his hands around his mouth. The rest of the flock was calling for her now.

"Ange! I can't see you!" I was yelling desperately now.

"Nor can I! There must be something wrong!" Iggy called sarcastically.

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

I swivelled around in a circle, looking franticly, what if she had been taken again!? My eyes fell onto a small, crumpled, blond-haired figure laying on the grass in the distance.

"Shit!" I gasped as I sprinted over. I glanced over my shoulder to ensure that the flock was following me, then I sped up.

After what seemed like an hour, I reached the figure laying on the floor, it was Angel. I dropped down next to her, _NO_. I let out the breath I was holding, she was breathing. Thank god. I checked her over, she had a very bad bruise on her head, which was probably why she was unconscious. I cradled her head in my arms and realised she was deathly white. I brushed my hand against her side, it came away coated in blood, _Crap! _Eventually the flock reached my side.

"Holy shit!" yelled Fang, instantly seeing the blood pouring from her side. "Nudge, call 911. NOW!"

I rested her head on the grass on lifted up the side of her top, there was three deep, long wounds along her side. I was reminded of the time when Fang was in this position, and a shiver went down my spine. Iggy and Fang knelt down next to me and whipped off their jackets, placing them over the wounds. I pressed against the jackets, Fang and Iggy helped, applying even pressure, while Nudge finished calling 911 and Gazzy stood there, shocked.

"Their coming." Nudge informed us, sliding her new, pink, mobile into her pocket. Her big brown eyes were brimming with tears.

1 Hour later

"House, you have a case." Informed Cuddy, slamming a case file onto his desk.

"Oh, yippee. Who this time?" He replied in mock excitement, opening the file.

"Six year old girl, was attacked. She was bleeding internally."

"Well, she should be fine now then. What happened? Did the surgeons screw up again?" He informed.

"No, she has avian blood, no known parents."

"Well, then she was stupid enough to inject herself with bird blood then," He exclaimed sarcastically, rising from his chair to get more coffee.

"She has wings, House."

His head snapped round, "Show me." He ordered, starting to limp towards the hallway.

I did not want them to see her wings, but I mean, we had no choice, they had to do surgery on her, they were bound to find out. I sat down next to Angel's bed, the constant rhythm of beeping telling me she was peacefully sleeping. I held her hand and stroked her hair, I had told the rest of the flock to go for a break, they needed one. I said I would look after Angel and handle the questions the doctors were going to throw at us, no doubt. I was fighting the urge to throw up, the smell of the hospital was hitting me in the back of the throat, making me panicky. I the hall I heard the clunk of a can hitting the floor, I saw the shadow of a man limping outside the blinds of our room. He shoved the door open.

"Right, so where is the bird kid." He said cheerfully.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Xx Please review xX I shall love you if you do!**

**Freya xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I would like to say thank you to Digi 0 for being the first to review!! And yes, I have a feeling it will make me laugh too, that's why I'm writing it :P**

**Right, it's Sunday, and I'm bored, so here's the 2****nd**** chappy! I love you if you are reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I much as I hope, I will probably never own MR or House ****L.**

"Right, so where's the bird kid?" I already detested that guy, not as bad as the whitecoats; but still bad.

"And who might you be!?" I snapped, standing up to face the man.

"Dr. House, I am here to treat the bird kid, and who are you?" He snapped back.

"Her sister." I pointedly looked at Angel, still sleeping. House looked at me, "Adoptive sisters." I added.

He nodded, "Right, sooo…do you have wings too?" he questioned.

I almost choked on my saliva, "Uhh.." my voice seemed to abandon me.

"Take that as a yes." he answered for me, stepping to my side to get a better look at Angel, obviously looking for wings.

I wasn't sure if I should trust him, Angel seemed to be getting better, no-one needed to see the wings.

"Look, I am treating your 'sister' here. We need to know all about her so we can see if she is right-as-rain or not. That convince you to let me see?" He said in a singy-songy voice.

Just then the flock entered the room, Fang was oblivious to Dr. House, walking right round him to give me a cup of coffee and a sandwich. The rest of the flock stared at him, confused.

"The rest of your 'siblings' I assume?" he asked, pointing at the flock one-by-one.

"Look, Dr. House-" I started.

"Just House, Dr. Seems to formal." He interrupted.

"House, I would appreciate if you left us alone for the time being." gritting me teeth trying to keep me 9calm.

"Wouldn't we all." he replied shortly, still looking at Angel.

Fang stepped in, "Look, leave now, you can come back later." He growled, looking House in the eye.

"Geez, alright." He exclaimed, putting his hands up in mock surrender, lifting his cane to the ceiling.

The whole flock stared at him, with the exception of Angel, even Iggy was managing to give him the death-glare I had somehow taught them. He sighed and limped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I swear it was like he was sulking. I sat back down it the plastic chair by Angel and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, you okay Max?" asked Fang, concern in his eyes, the flock was still staring at me and Angel.

"They want to see the wings." I sighed, for once I had no idea what to do.

"You gonna let them?" he replied quietly.

"WELLL…Guys why don't we wait and see, if Angel gets better no-one other than the surgeons would have seen, if she gets worse we show them the wings." Iggy butted-in loudly.

I nodded, then remembered he was blind, " Sounds good Ig, "

The rest of the flock nodded at me, no-one spoke, even Nudge, she had been quiet since Angel was brought here. I sighed and sipped my coffee, God knows I need it.

_Beep… Beep… Beep _I listened to the constant beeps of the monitor, it was strangely relaxing.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep _I squeezed my eyes shut, resting my head against the back of the chair

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep_

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep _Sound was getting more frantic now, my eyes flew open.

"Ohmigod!" Nudge screamed, pointing at where blood was trickling out of Angels mouth, "ANGEL!"

_BeepBeepBeepBeep._

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have no excuses TBH! I just went upstairs to get my glasses 'cause my eyes started to hurt, then when I started walking down the stairs, my slippers lost their grip, and I went flying . It hurt, I now have a bruise on each arm and one on my back L ---true story. It would make me feel better if you reviewed ! I know there wasn't much Max/House action in this, there will be more next chapter!! J**

**~*~Freya~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT DEAD!SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I really am! Life got in the way I :(**** I typed this at my Nan's house. I had officially no internet connection, I could've try hacking into her neighbours connection but figured they wouldn't like that. **

**Once again. I am so sorry I feel so bad… **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep putting these in? I don't see the point…I will never own it…**

"ANGEL!" I screamed, shaking her shoulders desperately to wake her up.

Her eyes flutter open, but they were completely glassy and glazed over. I gasped and stepped back, my hand over my mouth. Three doctors rushed in, the door crashing behind them. We were ushered out as they started to force a tube down angels mouth. We sat in the room for what seemed like hours, clenching and unclenching our fists. Fang grasped his smooth, warm hand in mine and I smiled back feebly, squeezing it tighter. I glanced at the rest of the flock, all pale-faced and staring at the glass door leading towards Angel's room. Well, all except Iggy. I leaned back into the small, uncomfortable couch. Trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. I felt like I could scream. Fang seemed to sense my discomfort and leaned over to pull me into a hug. Briefly the world seemed better, briefly. A young woman came through the doorway, mixed emotions on her face.

"We are prepping her for surgery, she is bleeding internally," She informed us, "We think she has a sharp object lodged inside her, which ripped a lung."

I could only nod, too shocked for words.

"Now, we need to know if there is _any_ abnormalities or allergies." she emphasized 'any'. I knew she was hinting towards her wings, they must've found them.

"Uh.." I started, but my voice seemed to desert me for once in my life.

"Well. She's 2% bird, so she has wings." I admire Iggy's bluntness, I really do. She looked at us stunned, I would have smirked if it such bad circumstances.

"Ah, well at least one of you admits it!" cried Dr. House, limping around the corner. I rolled my eyes, it seemed like a reasonable reply.

"I would prepare for the worst, I'm afraid. There is chance she will be too weak to survive the operation." as soon as the women spoke those words, my world seemed to crash down around me.

They whisked Angel out of her room and down the corridor. Audible gasps were heard from all the flock, she looked even paler than before, if possible. Her hair was dull, lifeless, it was soaked with sweat. The hospital gown hung from her skinny figure. Her eyes flittered beneath her eyelids, like she was having a nightmare. Blood still trickled from her mouth, creating a red trail down her neck. I couldn't look any longer, I snapped my head round and buried it into Fangs chest as they pushed the stretcher with her on down the corridor.

_~Max, it hurts.~_ Angel's sweet voice laced with pain, for a moment I thought I was imagining it. Nope, it was definitely real, I concluded.

_~I know sweetie, just hold on, promise me that. Okay?~ _By now I was stifling sobs, all too aware of the lump in my throat. I had to stay strong for the flock, for Angel. Part of me was shocked she was conscious enough to read and project thoughts, but I wouldn't dwell on that now.

_~I'll try…~ _Her voice seemed to grow weaker even though it was Angel's mind speaking. I guess they had given her drugs to completely knock her out for the surgery. Wait, I hoped that they had given her drugs for surgery, not just he, well- I gulped. I mentally scolded myself for thinking she was dying, I would not give up on her. Not yet. I eventually gained enough courage and composure to unbury myself from Fang's chest and face my distraught, one-short flock. A new wave of tears threatened to overcome me once again, but I fought against it. One look at m flock would be enough to create a lump in my throat, let alone with Angels health. Nudge had a pale, tear stained face. Her hair had none of its usual shine, much like Angel's, but not quite. Angel's wasn't quite as matted and knotty, surprisingly. Her eyes were…different. It was hard to explain, they just seemed dull and out of focus. It occurred to me she might be in shock, so I pulled her trembling form closer and pulled her into a tight hug. I made a mental note to get a doctor to look at her next time I saw one. Over her head I could see Iggy hugging Gazzy, it was one of those incredibly un-manly moment which I would normally black mail them with. I figured that this would not be a good time to do just that, Angel's brother seemed the worst effected. His eyes were incredibly red and puffy, he made no attempt to stop the tears flowing freely. He was visibly shaking uncontrollably, he looked although he was about to faint. I always seemed to forget they were kids, they were tough kids, but still kids. They shouldn't have been exposed to this. White hot anger overcame me at whoever could do this to children. They were freaking children for Gods sake! I was going to kill the eraser that did this to her, I would kill it anyway I suppose.

"Uh, doctor? I think these kids are in shock." Fang called at a passing doctor. I swear he could read mind half of the time. The doctor calmly shook her head and walked over. Another reason I hated doctors, how could they stay so freaking calm!

"I'll give them some hot drinks and a blanket." she took their hands and walked away. I could only stare. I probably would have protested at them being taken away from me, but I could not yet trust my voice, let alone my legs. I was mad at myself now, fuming that I no longer, in theory, look after my flock. I slumped into one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs and prepared myself for a long wait. Fang took the seat at my left, Iggy sat at my right.

We sat in our little flock of three for an extremely long seeming 30 minutes, Fang's arm draped over my shoulders, my head on his shoulder. Eventually Nudge and Gazzy returned, still pale but looking a tad better. By now I had regained my composure and my voice had eventually returned.

"Hey guys, you feeling a bit better now?"

"Uh-huh." Gazzy attempted a shaky smile. Nudge nodded.

Just then a blonde haired doctor in scrubs walked towards us, a smile on his face, " She's stronger than we thought, she should be fine."

Instant relief flooded through me, "Thank you so much, Dr-?"

"Dr. Chase, one of House's assistants." he replied.

"Ah, yes. The wonderful me!" House cried as he pushed open the doors of the clinic, "So, how's the bird kid doing?"

**Once again I am so sorry! ****I would like to thank AgentNerd for encouraging me to get this chapter up! **** ~hugs~ This has been sitting on my computer half finished for a long time, so I eventually got around to posting it xx Thanks again AgentNerd and all my reviewers! (p.s if I take to long updating the next chapter please remind me to do so by PM x thanks x) I am also sorry for the short chappy, I wanted to get it up soon x**

**~Freya**


End file.
